wedding dress
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *inspirado en la canción de taeiang wedding dress. el día de la boda de hachi y takumi llegó. hachi no está segura de si tomó la decisión correcta y las actitudes de takumi no ayudan. nobu aparece sin avisar.. ¿Qué sucedera? *soy un fail en los sumaris, pero pasen y lean.


Wedding dress (songfic)

Hachi's POV

Era el día de mi boda con takumi.. después de tanta indecisión, de tantos problemas, de tantos preparativos lujosos,; por fin, el día que debería ser el más felíz de mi vida había llegado.

Si, el que debería ser el más felíz, pero sin embargo no lo era. Porque por más que estaba viviendo el sueño de millones de fangirls en todo el mundo, por más que estaba viviendo lo que un día fue mi sueño y estaba apunto de casarme con quien se suponía que era el amor de mi vida, no podía evitar sentir que así no era como la historia debía terminar.

"**este no es el final que quiero, este no es el final que merezco." ** Me dije a mí misma mientras subía a la limusina que me llevaría hasta la iglesia para la resebción.

Como sea, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al llegar allá, fui recibida por nana y junko, quienes obviamente serían mis damas de honor; sentí un gran alivio al ver a nana pero también sentí.. ¿miedo? Si, eso era, mis dudas regresaban, en su abrazo, pude recordar la calidez de los brazós de nobu embolviendome y sentí que me derrumbaría.

Miré a nana un segundo y t ella comprendió todo, sabía exactamente como me sentía, sabía que no quería ser parte de este falso final de telenovela que un guionista sin talento había escrito para mí; un final donde vivo falsamente felíz para siempre con quien nunca me amó.

"**tu solo ten paciencia hachiko, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa." ** Dijo nana acariciando mi cabello y sonriéndome.

"**si, tal vez. en fin, tengo que ir a recibir a los invitados."** Dije alejándome hacia las puertas donde la gente empezaba a montonarse. Entre la multitud vi al manajer de blast, a misato, a ren que salió corriendo a donde se encontraba nana, por supuesto al resto de trapnest, mi familia, gente de la prensa, y finalmente a las personas más importantes para mi en ese momento, sin, yasu y.. nobu? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Si ni si quiera estaba invitado.

Sin y yasu vinieron a saludar en cuanto me vieron

"hachi! **, estás hermosa."** Exclamó sin, quien ya se había vuelto mi hijo adoptivo

"**la verdad es que te ves muy bien."** agregó yasu: "**estás lista para dar este paso?"**

solo asentí, creo que todos podían ver que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida.

"**hachi, sé que no está invitado, pero le pedimos a nobu que viniera. En realidad él quiso venir a desearte lo mejor." Explicó sin**

"**no hay problema, me alegra verlo." y si que me alegraba, mucho más de lo que debería.. **

**Nobu caminó hacia mí, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y dijo: **

"**hachi, alguna gente dice que nada se termina hasta que haya un final, pero supongo que ahora si, todo se acabó. Como sea, hay algo que debo decirte antes de dejarte ir." "escucha"**

"**nana!."** Me giré para ver quien me llamaba y divisé a takumi caminando hacia nosotros.

"¿**que hace él aquí?:" gritó sin prestar atención al resto y sin si quiera saludar **

"**takumi, podemos hablar de esto después, o afuera?."Pedí sintiendo el escándalo que se aproximaba.**

"**está bien**!." Gruñó tomandome del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome hacia el pasillo del enorme lugar.

Nobu's POV

Me quedé ahí parado viendo como hachi se alejaba, la verdad es que se veía hermosa con su vestido de bodas, muchas veces me la había imaginado así, eccepto por una sola cosa, yo no era el que estaba con ella, y ella no se veía tan felíz como debería. Había decidido aparecerme en su boda sin haber sido invitado, solo para desearle lo mejor y de una vez por todas dejarla ir, pero al ver como takumi la arrastraba hacia afuera, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo.

"**esperen aquí, tengo algo que hacer." Les dije a los chicos y salí disparado por el corredor. **

**Me quedé a unos metros de donde estaban hachi y takumi, pero podía escucharlos perfectamente, **

'**no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo." estaban discutiendo, y él estaba gritándole a hachi, estaba fuera de control.. **

Hachi's POV

Caminé del brazo de takumi hasta un pacillo bastant ealejado, cuando me soltó y se acercó a mi pude notar que su aliento olía a alcohol, así que me preparé para lo peor.

"**quieres decirme que se supone que está haciendo ese tipo aquí?, no está invitado, estuve de acuerdo con el resto de blast pero ése idiota no está en discusión, ¡quiero que te alejes de él! Que no entiende que perdió? Desde hoy tú eres mía! Y no voy a tolerar que me seas infiel! Mucho menos con el tipo ese, que te dejó sola cuando más necesitabas a alguien! Y que a de más no tiene mi fama, ni mi dinero. no les dará ni la mitad de lo que yo puedo darles a ti y a la niña!" quiero que te alejes de él!" Dijo poniéndose frente a mí. "y **si es necesario, de todos los de más, ¿entiendes?."

"**takumi yo no soy una cosa.. no soy tuya, y a de más no puedo alejarme de todos, ellos son mi familia y" me interrumpió tomandome del cuello del vestido y me empujó al suelo.. quería llorar, pero después de tantas veces tenía claro que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, satsuki podía salir lastimada. **

**Nobu's POV (esto sucede al mismo tiempo que la discusión) **

**Me acerqué para ver lo que sucedía, desde lejos podía escuchar los gritos de takumi, se notaba que estaba borracho, pero esperaba que no hiciera una locura. Cuando vi que hachi intentó hablar me paralicé. todo lo que pude pensar fue **

'**no, no, no lo hará!. No va a lastimar a quien intenté cuidar por tanto tiempo!' **

**Camminé hacia ellos y vi a hachi en el suelo, y a takumi dispuesto a golpearla. **

"**Hachi! No! !, no!" grité y me puse en medio de los dos y empujando a takumi. **

**Miré a hachi, la pobre estaba a punto de llorar pero intentaba dicimularlo **

"hachi, sé que terminamos y que esto no es asunto mío, pero como puedes estar a punto de casarte con alguien que te trata de esta forma?."

Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"yo, no, no, lo," balbuseó.

"tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo!" "y tú cállate, que ibas a decir?, que no lo sabes? **Que acaso estás mintiéndome y Aún sientes algo por ese bueno para nada?." Takumi se abalanzó sobre nosotros pero le di un puñetazo antes de que pudiera lastimar a hachi de nuevo, en ese momento aparecieron yasu y ren a separarnos y se llevaron a takumi con ellos. **

**Ayudé a hachi a levantarse, estaba temblando y su rostro mostraba una gran confusión y sobre todo pánico. La abracé **

"**mira hachi, lo que acabo de ver solo me hace pensar que lo que tuvimos fue real, había venido hasta aqui para desearte lo mejor, pero no puedo soportar esto. Aún no es demasiado tarde." **

"**hachi, escucha a tu corazón, él no te mentirá, tú deberías ser mi chica, ahora que estamos separados el amor nos demuestra como la vida sigue.." **

"**nunca me había sentido tan fuerte y decidido como ahora, pero sé que podemos vivir ese final felíz que ambos nos merecemos, si tenemos claro que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. No tendremos de que preocuparnos **

**Hachi, puedo verte caminando en tu vestido de bodas, conmigo. " **

"**sé que no soy perfecto, nunca lo fui, pero jamás dejaría que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, hasta el punto de enfurecer,lastimarte y hacerte sentir incomoda." **

**Lo que él te hizo, es inaceptable." **

"**y aunque me jures que todo está bien, sabes que eso es imposible." Ella se aferró a mí y comenzó a llorar. **

"**lo sé!, se que esta no es la vida que me merezco, ni la que mi futura hija merece, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás, nada me haría más felíz que vivir este final de cuento que crees que aún podemos tener, pero.. tengo miedo, necesito pensar y no tengo tiempo. Necesito aire fresco." Dijo soltándome y dirijiendose a la puerta de salida. **

"**está bien, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, para ti." **

**Hachi's POV **

**Salí de la iglesia sintiendo un torbellino de emosiones. Solo saldría a dar un paseo y volvería para la ceremonia, pero la verdad es que quería escapar lejos, muy lejos de takumi, a un lugar donde pudiera ser felíz, con nobu. **

"'**ahora que lo volví a ver me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no han cambiado, amo a nobu y quiero ser felíz con él, sé que es la única forma en la que lo seré'. Sus palabras me habían hecho reflexionar, y ahora también estaba segura de que lo que tuvimos fue real. **

'¡es todo!, ya no quiero seguir viviendo una mentira! Voy a volver allá y hacer lo correcto!' " no es demasiado tarde, aún puedo arreglar esto, por mí, por satsuki, por nuestra felicidad"

Nobu's POV

Había pasado como media hora y hachi no regresaba. Pensé en ir a buscarla, pensé que a lo mejor había huído y si así era, quería escapar con ella. Pero por alguna razón no lo hice.

"oye, nobu, desde que volviste estás en otra parte, que sucedió allá afuera?" preguntó sin preocupado

"y lo más importante, donde está hachiko? Ella está bien?." Agregó nana alterada

"si, supongo que lo está, dijo que regresaría. Sabes que nana, tienes razón. No voy a rendirme tan fácil!." Ella me miró sorprendida pero felíz

"¡lo que sea que alla pasado, si sirvió para acomodarte las neuronas no fue tan malo."

"en realidad si lo fue, por eso no puedo dejar que hachi sea infeliz por el resto de su vida. Aunque al final, la decisión es suya, lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es esperar."

En ese momento la música comenzó y hachi bajó las escaleras, se veía hermosa, y estaba sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Nana se acomodó en su sitio ya que debía entregar los anillos, pero creo que ambos esperábamos la pregunta crucial.

El cura dio el discurso tradicional y finalmente llegó el momento.

"si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Hachi's POV

Este era el momento, esta era la última oportunidad, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que tomar una decisión. Las manos me temblaban, y la mirada enfurecida y amenazante de takumi me atravesaba como un cuchillo pero nada de eso importaba. Estaba a tres palabras de mi felicidad.

"¡yo me opongo!." Grité con todas mis fuerzas ante las miradas de asombro y alivio de la mayoría de los presentes.

"nana, no bromees conmigo, esto no es divertido."

Dijo takumi con una sonrisa cinica que indicaba muchos problemas para mí si no me retractaba en ese instante.

"no estoy bromeando!. No acepto!, este es el error más grande de mi vida, la razón por la que acepté casarme contigo es porque pensé que sería lo mejor para satsuki, pero no es así." "me harté de ti takumi, me harté de tus mentiras, de tus maltratos y amenazas, y de que quieras alejarme de las personas que amo." "no puedo ser felíz contigo, a de más." "no es de ti de quien estoy enamorada." Otra vez el asombro se hizo presente entre el público

"nobu, tenías razón, mi corazón no miente, y me dice que debemos estar juntos, te amo, y quiero vivir este final felíz contigo." Dije con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de alivio.

"¡traidora!." Takumi intentó golpearme, como todas las otras veces, esto dejó a todos impactados y antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, el manager de trapnest y los guardias de seguridad se lo llevaron.

"a todos los de más, quiero pedirles disculpas por haberlos involucrado en esta mentira, espero que puedan perdonarme y entender que me equivoqué, y que a quien amo es a nobu." En ese momento todos aplaudieron y nana vino corriendo a abrazarme

"lo ves, te dije que aún había oportunidad, por que son tan cabeza dura y no me escuchan par de inútiles?" "como sea, estoy feliz de verlos juntos, y de tenerte de vuelta con nosotros hachiko, no vuelvas a abandonarnos." Dijo llorando de alegría.

Nos fuimos de allí, después de que le expliqué la situación a mi familia y que junko y kyosuke me regañaran un poco y me felicitaran otro tanto.

Nos dirijíamos al edificio a festejar pero nobu le dijo a los de más que se adelantaran.

Tomé su mano y una vez más recorrimos el camino del río, el que aquella noche había sido testigo de nuestro primer beso y ahora presenciaba nuestro reencuentro

"hachi, no te arrepentiras, toma mi mano y comencemos de nuevo este viaje juntos." Dijo acercandoce a mi, y embolviendome en sus brazos para luego besarme con la ternura con la que solo él podía hacerlo.

Fin.


End file.
